


Poems

by CastielsCarma



Series: Poems of Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Destiel - Freeform, Holiday Cheer, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Other, Prayer, poem, pray for destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Poems by me__________________________________________________Sometimes it is best to write down your feelings





	1. A Holiday Greeting from Michael

Ho ho ho  
Watch me go

Yippety yap  
Humanity is crap

Swaggity swap  
This finger snap

Snappity snap  
All monsters attack

Shoo shoo shoo  
Thanos who?

Crunch crunch crunch  
I’ll eat you for brunch... 

Merry fucking Christmas, insects!


	2. Destiel dissolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel! Don't despair...
> 
> ______________________________________________________

Destiel dissolves down dreary dreams  
Dust devotees declare

Deny dead deplorable data

Destiel derails  
death drummings 

Divinely dawns Destiel  
Declared disclosed defacto decreed!


	3. Denial and Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas channels his frustration into prose

And every time Dean denied his love and lust in his heart for Cas   
the angel felt an unbridled need to spank his ass   
For no more denser and stubborn soul than hunter Dean   
In his centuries of old lifetime, Cas had never seen   
If Dean did not his love and devotion soon confess   
Cas would not love him any less 

But he'd definitely utter these words   
Dean, It's been 84 years. Please, pull yourself together


End file.
